


圈套（R）

by Rabbit_T



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit_T/pseuds/Rabbit_T
Summary: 今夜不再当绅士,抛弃古龙水换酒精迷香。





	圈套（R）

等到进入车里他才真的松了口气，把眼神转向旁边呆愣着的管栎。

管栎露在外面的肌肤泛红，他扯了扯衣领睁着大眼睛委委屈屈的朝嘉羿抱怨“好热……难受”

“一会就好了，空调打开了”嘉羿皱着眉头，心中感觉不对劲，启车就往自己在这边最近的房子驶。

还没开两分钟副驾驶上的人就黏黏糊糊的凑上来了，管栎衣领大敞露出一片春光，他感觉自己好怪，燥热是从内心生起的，好想被人摸一摸。

管栎已经不会思考了，只知道身边这个男人能缓解自己的状况。

嘉羿把人按回座位，扣住管栎的手，不让人乱动。

他表面云淡风轻内心却已波涛汹涌，被下药了，嘉羿可以肯定。

好在住处没有太远，也就十分钟的路程。

但就这几分钟管栎都快受不了，嘉羿把车随便停在别墅门口就下车把人从副驾驶抱了出来，手刚碰到管栎人就自己缠上来了，眼睛里满是情欲，扒着嘉羿肩膀就要凑上去亲他。

嘉羿偏头躲开了，他捏捏管栎屁股，声音有些发哑“别闹，乖一点。”

管栎干脆就把脑袋埋在嘉羿肩膀上蹭，有些不满的咬了他一口。

“嘶，你是小狗吗”嘉羿单手托着管栎，另一只手开门。

“没有……难受，你帮帮我好不好”

小酒鬼变成了黏人精，软软的瘫在自己身上用小猫般甜甜腻腻的声音撒娇，嘉羿心都快化了，他原本还想当个绅士，但管栎在自己耳边粗重又急促的呼吸声惹得他也有点心痒难耐。

管栎是被嘉羿甩到床上的，他的身子现在就好像置身于火海，烧得他心神俱灭，摔在床上的一瞬间管栎是懵的，情欲惹得他眼里起了雾气，迷迷蒙蒙要哭不哭的看着床边居高临下的嘉羿。

嘉羿打开空调就俯身压了下来，他把管栎被汗沾湿的刘海撩了上去，然后亲亲人的额头

“你想要我怎么帮你。”

管栎本就喝多了酒，现在一闻到嘉羿的气味脑袋更加不听使唤，他抬手搂住嘉羿的脖子就去寻嘉羿的唇，这次嘉羿没再躲，舌尖探进管栎毫无防备的口中，管栎先是愣了一下，然后很快的接受了，并迅速的与嘉羿唇舌缠绕。

“呜……”管栎哼哼唧唧，被吻得意乱情迷，嘉羿手伸进衣服里时他脑袋里轰的一下就炸了，男人温凉的手惹得管栎不由自主的就往上贴，身体里也愈加空虚。

不够，还要更多。

管栎脑袋里自动出现了曾经看过的岛国G片内容，也不知道是从哪里来的力气，他一个翻身把嘉羿压在了下面，自己就坐在嘉羿身上。

“我是谁？”嘉羿眼底晦暗不明，似有野兽蛰伏，他自己也忍得辛苦但还是先止住了管栎的动作耐心问道。

管栎上身贴着男人索了一个缠绵的吻，下身轻轻蹭着男人已经勃起的巨物“是……呜是帅哥”

“不对”嘉羿拍拍管栎屁股“答对了就帮你”

情欲当头，管栎哪能想起来男人在酒吧告诉他的名字了啊，他软软的看了嘉羿一眼，从喉咙里含含糊糊的挤出来一句“老公”

操。

嘉羿在心里骂了句脏话。

这还能忍住就不是男人。

嘉羿三下五除二的就把两人衣服脱掉，手掌有一下没一下的捏着管栎软乎乎的臀瓣，手指伸到禁区浅浅的试探。

好湿。

后穴分泌出来的液体很快就把嘉羿的手指染得湿漉漉，修长的手指在幽深的花穴里捣，惹得管栎身子微微发颤。

管栎伏在嘉羿身上从喉结舔到锁骨，最后又啃上人下巴，分明就是只欲求不满的兔兔在索要胡萝卜。

他硬挺的性器在嘉羿小腹上戳出一道水光，手指进入身体的感觉很怪，但很快管栎就开始不满足，想要更多更大的东西进来。

等到嘉羿把手抽出来，管栎支起身子，扶着嘉羿涨得紫红的性器摇着屁股就要往下坐，嘉羿吓了一跳，连忙拖住人水蜜桃似的臀瓣。

青年第一次做，这么一下估计得伤着。

管栎呜咽了一声，拉住嘉羿的手语气拐着弯儿的撒娇“你给我呀……”然后就慢慢的往下坐，坐到底时管栎才感觉身体里的那股瘙痒被止住了，转而变成了胀胀的感觉，性欲得到了满足，管栎扬着脖颈叹出一声长吟。

这个动作耗费掉管栎所有的力气，性器埋入体内后管栎就不再有动作，只是拿湿漉漉的眼睛看着嘉羿。

肠肉绵密的裹上来，温热的甬道紧紧的吸附着他，嘉羿强忍住内心的兴奋防止下一秒就交代出来，嘉羿表扬似的拍拍管栎脑袋，又亲啄人鼻尖，然后就着这个姿势调了个体位。

嘉羿卡住软成一滩水的臀肉开始大开大合的抽插，随着管栎呻吟的节奏不断撞击着人雪白的臀瓣。

管栎扭着腰，后穴不自觉的冒出水，湿滑的肠道在抽插下发出噗呲噗呲的水声，听得他自己面红耳赤的将脸埋进掌心。

嘉羿好笑的看着兔兔一边想把自己藏起来，一边身体却很诚实，双腿勾上自己的腰身把距离拉得更近，嘉羿放缓了动作，坏家伙在管栎体内轻轻磨着，浅浅的戳弄，嘉羿含住管栎小巧的耳垂，热气喷洒在人耳边“我的兔兔害羞了，是对这根胡萝卜不满意吗”

管栎听着嘉羿的调侃羞得想找个地洞钻进去，他不想理嘉羿可是体内那根刚才还让他醉生梦死的东西因为放嘉羿缓动作现在又成了勾起他欲望的野兽，管栎只好露出眼睛，委屈的替自己申诉起来“你快一点呀”

嘉羿被这样水汪汪的眼睛盯着，理智彻底下线抓住管栎的细腰就狠狠的操干起来，管栎一低头就能看见那根大家伙把自己小腹操得一鼓一鼓，他把脸埋进嘉羿已经微微汗湿的颈窝，呻吟细碎的从嘴里漏出来。

这场性事最终以管栎叫得声音嘶哑，大汗淋漓的窝在嘉羿怀里睡着结束，嘉羿像对待珍宝一般吻上管栎的额头，从额头到眉心，再一点点的吻上眼角，鼻尖，脸颊，就像一个祷告的圣徒，小心翼翼又净是虔诚。


End file.
